Prove It
by snow1685
Summary: The hallway scene of Fight the Future, with elaborations for Scully and Mulders thoughts.


Rating: _T_

Disclaimer: _I do not own the X-Files or anything to do with it, including 'The X-Files Movie', that is the pleasure of Chris Carter and the 1013 crew. I also do not own the song 'Don't Say You Love Me' that is the property of The Corrs and from the album 'Talk on Corners'. I accept no monetary gain from anything I write. _

Spoilers: _X-Files Movie – Fight the Future_

Prove it - Snow1685

'_I've seen this place a thousand times,_

_I've felt this all before_

_And everytime you call_

_I've waited there as through you might not call at all.'_

" I _need_ you on this Scully" he exclaimed with passion, staring straight into her eyes. She shook her head

" You don't need me Mulder, you never have….I've just held you back."

He stared at her in shock. Vaguely hearing the words she whispered next

" I've got to go."

Those words held the key to snapping him out of his reverie, he swayed on the spot for a moment and suddenly before he knew it was running after her.

All that was on his mind was catching her. Cornering her. Confronting her. He knew she didn't believe that he didn't need her. She _couldn't _believe it. It was incomprehensible…

'_I know this face I'm wearing now_

_I've seen this in my eyes_

_And through it feels so great I'm still afraid_

_That you'll be leaving anytime.'_

Finally it clicked.

" You want to tell yourself that so you can quit with a clear conscience." He accused, "Well you can- but your _wrong!"_

She turned in fury and glared at him, the words 'Prove it' rising up in her head like they always did with Mulder. She didn't want empty words. She wanted him to _prove_ that he needed her.

But her mouth only said, " Why did they assign me to you in the first place Mulder? To _debunk_ your work, to _rein_ you in, to _shut_ you down!"

She stared at him in anger; the words prove it still raging through her head. She didn't have to say them out loud for Mulder to hear them. He gazed at her, his voice rising in anger and also tinged with confusion as to how she could have gotten it so wrong.

" But you've saved me!"

There, it was out. And still Scully stared at him, waiting for more.

" As difficult and frustrating as it's been sometimes your God damn strict rationalism and science have saved me a thousand times over."

' _We've done this once and then you closed the door_

_Don't let me fall again for nothing more.'_

His words hung between them, still mangled with her unspoken challenge to prove it.

" You've kept me honest, you've made me a whole person…." His voice grew softer as he tried to tell her simply how he felt.

" I owe you so much Scully. And you- you owe me nothing."

He looked down

" I don't want to do this without you. I don't know if I can. And if I quit now – they win…"

'_Don't say you love me, unless forever_

_Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay._

_Don't give me this feeling; I'll only believe it-_

_Make it real, or take it all away.'_

He glanced up to see her crying. Her tough resolve had broken into a watery trail of droplets mingling in her eyes and threatening to topple out and drown her cheeks.

She gazed at him and gasping for breath reached her arms out towards him. He moved closer with a sigh, wrapping her firmly in his arms. Holding her tight to his body until she pulled away and planted a kiss on his forehead. With her hand on his neck she drew their heads closer together and closed her eyes.

Looking down at his feet his mind began to try and piece together everything that had just happened. What he had said, what she now knew - what he knew. It was the first time he had admitted it all to himself as well.

Finally he glanced up, drawing her gaze up with his. Her brow crinkled, and he felt compelled to reach out and wipe the stray strands of hair from her face.

He gazed at her, into her eyes. Slowly moving both his hands to cup her face, to hold it still and close while he studied it.

She bit her lip as she stared back, seeing the depth of his gaze and with a slightly bewildered expression realised what was happening. Yet as his lips drew closer to hers she found herself shutting her eyes and waiting in anticipation.

He was finally going to prove he needed her, in more ways then one.

' _I've caught myself smiling alone,_

_Just thinking of your voice_

_And dreaming of your touch, is all too much_

_You know I don't have any choice.'_

Their lips connected and Mulder found himself drawing her closer, his grip getting more firm on her neck as he tilted her mouth towards his.

Scully suddenly drew her head away in pain, exclaiming " Ow."

" I'm sorry" Mulder apologised quickly, the moment disappearing as fast as it had appeared

" No" Scully replied immediately, desperately pleading with him to hold that thought, and know that it wasn't anything to do with him as her hand desperately searched her neck.

" Something stung me." She explained. He sighed; something always had to interrupt them.

Slowly she withdrew her hand from her neck and produced a bee now helplessly wriggling in her palm.

Gently Mulder ran his hand down the neck of her blouse, " It must have gotten in your shirt."

" Mulder-" her voice was pained

" Yeah" he replied softly

" Something's wrong."

He drew her head back up from his shoulder where it had been resting and looked into her eyes, "What?"

" I'm having lancinating pain in my chest." She answered, slumping forward onto him without any warning

" Scully!" his cry was tinged with fear

" My motor functions are being affected." She continued, her body going limp in his arms

" Scully…"

He lowered her to the ground, cradling her head

" I've got a funny taste in the back of my throat." She continued, her voice getting thready

" I think you're going into anaphylactic shock." He answered

" No Mulder, I have no allergy." Her words were broken and forced out with a breathless voice. He placed her head on the floor and ran for the phone, dialling 911

" This is Special Agent Fox Mulder, I have an emergency- I have an Agent DOWN!"

(You all know what happens next…)


End file.
